Lucky Number 13
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: Owen Hart awakes from a coma after 12 years and a lot has changed. AU mostly, OC,later slash.


**_Okay so this story is kind of AU some things real some not. There will in the next chapter be an OC named Alex Hart._**  
><strong><em>Obviously Owen never died in this story. This is a slash warning the slash will come in later chapters so be warned. Owen Hart is not the <span>12th<span> born in this story but is instead number 13th._**

_Owen's POV_

I hear voices but can t understand what is said. There are blurred images of faces peering down at me and moving away then darkness comes again. Consciousness fades in and out. I can t tell if I am dreaming or not. One moment I am in the rafters waiting, the next I feel my body being moved around on a bed and the blurred images and voices are back. I lay there forever and sometimes groaning with every exhalation just to hear something.

Gradually things become clearer and I am a little bit more aware during these periods of consciousness. I am in hospital bed with something wrapped around my neck that prevented me from moving it. My hands are strapped down to the sides of the bed. The bed has a netting surrounding it to keep me from falling out. I see a nurse come in and tried to talk to her. When that happened there was a commotion. I heard someone say he s awake and then others came running in. A doctor asked me if I knew my name. As I tried to answer the voice I heard was high pitched like a child's. It added to my confusion as I wondered whose voice it was.

I knew my first name it was Owen, and after some effort I remembered my last I was left alone and laid there trying to comprehend what was going on. Where was I? How did I get here? What was wrong with me? Why am I tied down? I knew I was in a hospital but that was it. Nurses would come in to change my diapers or check the I.V. s that seemed to be stuck in every vein I had. They told me I was a wrestler (which I knew) and when I was in Kansas City I had a terrible accident and that I had fallen from the rafters.

I was later told that while in a coma I would tear out the tubes and I.V.'s requiring the restraints.

There was a TV in the room and I was given a remote control to it, which I could sometimes operate when it didn t fall or disappear where I couldn t find or reach it. Sometimes I wouldn t remember I had a remote and would ask a nurse to turn on the TV. I would just watch it for hours and wonder about what I saw. Almost all of it was new to me though I recognized some of the old rock songs after a while. I saw some man named Obama he was everywhere but I had no idea who he was but he must be a really popular person.

Then I watched a family show called Oprah I couldn't help but think she was very inspirational, she helped so many people it brought tears to my eyes. Then some of my memories began to gradually return not all of them seemed to be pleasant. There was an intense sadness attached to most of them along with a little anger.

I knew that I was supposed to do some stunt I didn't want to do. I remembered I was married and I think that I may have a child, yes I do definitely. I wanted to see them but they told me I was still much to weak to do so, that it would be some time before I would be able to get out of the hospital. They said that they had informed one of my brothers who was the only person who they of my waking up they couldn t get ahold of my Nurses had to help me around which I found demoralizing, for someone my age which I figured out was 45.

I wanted to walk on my own so I can see my family get out of here and see my family it became my prerogative .I was then told by the nurses that I only weighed about 170, I couldn' t believe it I mean I was about 230 before. They also told me what year it was and I was as shocked as a person could be when they hear they awake from a coma in the year 2011. I just couldn't believe it 12 years, I was in a coma for 12 years.

As I became aware of things and improving they started feeding me real food instead of that liquid stuff and a speech therapist to teach me how to speak properly again.

The therapist was great but what I really wanted was to walk because man did I want to see my family I craved to see them. I would every so often have a flash back of a person with blond hair that I was holding them lovingly it made me smile so wide which I needed in this time. I was making a lot of progress in learning how to speak again. I was doing puzzles everyday to test my comprehension which I did exceptionally well on.

Soon began the process of learning how to walk. Man was it tough for awhile I just couldn't get the hang of it walking was like this foreign territory but come on I was a wrestler I knew I could do something as simple as walking, so I did eventually. I could now walk and that what's one of the things I really wanted don't get me wrong I still had a little trouble getting around but that will eventually subside. I was so proud this was a step closer to seeing my family, something I just couldn't stop thinking about.


End file.
